Intruder
by javapixels
Summary: Anna finds that someone is in her room. Shameless smut


I open my eyes to see a pair of your eyes starring into my soul above me. I open my mouth to scream, but you shove something hard into my mouth. I struggle trying to escape from what ever you have planned to get from me _or do to me._ You stare at me for a moment and grab my hands and cuffs them to the sides of the bed posts. You pull out a knife from your back pocket and stares at me, I hear you chuckle as I have shivers being sent down my spine. Something about those eyes, they grab and hold my attention and I stop struggling, just staring.

We both jerk our heads toward the window to see the raindrops starting spill onto the floor. You walk over to the window to shut it. I sense you feel my eyes on your body as you start to sway your hip seductively. You have a mask on but you lift it a little to show your features. I am now seeing that there is a beautiful woman that goes with those eyes, and that the smile you are flashing me is even more breathtaking then the eyes that first drew me in.

You cut off all the clothing that covers my body with the dull knife you intend to go slow, constantly looking up into my eyes. I see lust in your eyes as your watch more of my naked form being revealed to you. As you arrive at my navel you stop to look at what is above, skimming your eyes over my body I watch what you are doing with the knife. You place it beside my left thigh and start to drag your finger over my stomach. Your touch surprises me and I gasp, I feel an immediate spark of electricity blaze through me from your fingertips and I quickly look from the ceiling to your hand, then I tilt my head up a little to look back into your eyes. You're smiling still; that incredibly immobilizing warm smile that completely disarms me, and despite the fact that you are touching me for the very first time. I tense and lift my legs to kick away the knife, trying to get the upper hand in the situation. You angrily jump off me and grab two ropes and tie my legs to the posts below.

You pick up the knife and slap my face hard. As I whimper in pain you cut the rest of my nightgown off. You stand at the end of the bed looking over my body, watching as I squirm trying to remove my hands from the posts. I take my eyes off you for one second and when I look up I see your face inches from mine. I can feel my face go flush with blood and I somehow manage to eventually tear my eyes away and look down at how close our bodies are after an agonizing long silent moment.

You remove the object from inside my mouth and replace it with your lips. You don't force yourself into my mouth, only enjoying the feeling of another pair of lips on yours. The kiss is so comforting I want to melt into it but I don't want to give your the idea your have broken my. I feel your tongue run across my lips and I break. I moan into the kiss opening my mouth giving you access, we fight for dominance but you break the kiss still lightly touching my lips. "Your not in any position to try and succeed at that."

You take joy in watching me wiggle around to get any contact, now seeing that you have me where you want to your lips are placed on mine again. The kiss is deepened in moments and I let you take dominance, feeling your muscle glide against mine. I break the kiss to catch my breath and you have better ideas. Starting from the corner of my lips you kiss your way down my jaw, to my neck stopping to make love bites and listen to me beg for more. You make your way down to my collarbone and bite me, I feel the need to scream as your teeth are digging into my skin but your tongue soothes the pain and is forgotten.

You proceed going south to my breast and I feel your breath on my nipples. I can detect that they are going hard and my arouse spikes even more. You grin at the site and lick the tip of your index and thumb, sucking on them while looking me in the eyes. I whimper, wanting to call out for you to stop your teasing but I feel there may be a punishment. Your lustful eyes are beaming into my own as I watch you remove your fingers and place them on my right erect nipple. My body arches at the contact as a moan threatens to escape my throat, I watch your mouth being lowered onto my other one and I arch even higher once it latches on. I want to vocalize my pleasure but my fear of the penalty is much to dangerous to risk.

You detached from me and your face is next to mine now, our cheeks touching, and I feel the heat of your skin against mine and your hot breath on my ear as my thighs willingly part for you without hesitation. I feel the tip of your tongue, wet and hot as you playfully lick at my lobe before sucking it seductively into your warm mouth and I squeeze my eyes shut and whimper again, louder this time. "Go ahead. Moan for me, beg me to make you cum, I wanna here you scream." You whisper into my ear; all I can do is nod. Once again you pursue my two mounds after you enjoyed hearing my soft sighs from kissing my neck again.

You return to the suckling of my nipple only to switch occasionally often hearing my whimpers of protest followed by a sigh of pleasure. When you feel like you have finished you move down to my tone stomach, watching as the muscles twitch in anticipation for your touch. You feel like you haven't teasing me enough so you travel back up to my face, I groan in frustration.

You begin kissing a trail from my ear down my jaw line, leaving warm wet traces of your saliva on my skin as you inch closer towards my lips, speaking in that same seductive whisper between each kiss as you do. "Bet you've been dying to have some sort of idea what is happening", you pant your hot breath on my saliva-dampened skin just below my ear and then you kiss the same spot. My periodic moans have become a chorus now with each word, each touch of your warm lips on my skin; my attention is completely on the kissing and I don't even realize your fingers have slid their way down my body and is now caressing my inner thigh.

I buck my hips up trying to get any kind of friction, you notice this and move your way back down to my stomach and continue your decent south. I watch you as your watch me, our eyes locked for what seemed to be an eternity. Once you have reach my core, you blow on my hard nub and I reward your with a strangled cry. You grin to yourself and start to kiss my inner thigh going down, switching sides then going back up, never going near the source of my arousal. I look down to my legs and see love bite everywhere claiming me, I look you straight into the eyes and you once again reach your hands up to touch my chest. I arch and moan "Fuck. Me. Already."

You stop everything you were doing and sit up from the bed, a thousand things course through my mind but I still only have one thing I need to achieve. I watch you slowly get off my bed, walk towards the window and open it. I haven't even noticed it stopped rain. I have been occupied with you I wouldn't even notice if someone came in.

You walk back over and hover over me once again and we kiss. I was lost in the moment before I noticed you grabbed the knife once again and took the keys from the end off it. You remove my cuffs and cut the ropes holding my legs. I rub my wrist, knowing that I will have marks later that day. While I look over the possible injuries I may have from my wrists I notice your closer then before. You grab my hands knowing that my joints might be stiff and put them into your hands.

Pinning me to the bed with your weight you kiss me deeply. Barely above a whisper you say "Now let's have some fun." As you travel down I notice the sun coming in, someone must be up so I make a mental note to be quiet. You kiss my nub and my hips buck, this will be harder then I thought.

You ran our tongue from the top of my slit to the bottom, rubbing it from side to side, exploring every little nook and cranny of my core, finding sensitive spots aplenty to judge by her shaky breathing and little gasps of pleasure. You let your tongue slide deep inside me, almost moaning again at the heady flavor of me, my scent filling your head and your mind, and then swirled your now-slippery tongue over my nub, slowly accelerating the motion.

Your lips gently sucked the little bead into your mouth as your tongue vibrated on the tip, and you felt me hips lift off the bed before I jerked, grunting softly and gasping for breath. Finally, I relaxed with a deep shudder, my body going totally limp, breathing suddenly deep and laboured.

You decide I'm ready for round two once my shaky breaths returned back to normal. But this time you were going to have fun. You started again but you were avoiding my erect nub. You kept from touching it, running your tongue over my lips, sucking and nibbling at them, and then swirling your tongue around my opening without entering, tantalizing me.

You dipped the tip of your tongue into me ever so slightly, and I caught my breath. Then you withdrew, swirling around my opening, and dipped in again without warning, again barely entering. Another little gasping breath, hips quivering. Licking my opening firmly, not entering, you felt me jerk, a tiny whimper escaping from deep within. I saw you smile, As you swirled your tongue around me a few more times to hear a gasp, and then, in one long, slow, firm thrust, you buried your tongue inside me, wiggling and squirming it against my inner walls.

You latch yourself onto my nub and suck. Making me scream in please as your took me over the peak, as I was in a daze I felt you kiss my lips. Soft and caring, when I opened my eyes I saw no trace of you but on the floor was a little piece of paper with a note on it.

_Until next time my sweet Anna._

_~E_

I blushed knowing that the one I spent the night with is in the room just down the hall. Maybe I could have some fun with her tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** I have had a smut story in my head for weeks now. Never had the right time to write it or I forgot it. Hope I did good c:


End file.
